


Maid

by RonaldRx



Series: Tumblr Requests - ZsaszMask [11]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cleaning, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Very Minor, both are only slightly, maid outfit, roman calls Victor "missy"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx
Summary: Roman had the idea to put Victor in a maid dress.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: Tumblr Requests - ZsaszMask [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! 
> 
> Another Tumblr Request! I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> \- Ronny

Pulling at the hem of the too short skirt, Victor lowered his head and bit his bottom lip, trying to will down the light pink flush that tried to make its way onto his cheeks. This was ridiculous! But he just couldn't fucking deny Roman anything, apparently. Hence, why he was wearing a skimpy maid dress Roman had custom made for him.

His scarred chest was shown off greatly, as the neckline was nowhere near his neck, but rather just barely covering his nipples. The skirt, of course, reached beneath where his genitals ended just so, not even long enough to be mid-thigh. In addition he was wearing white over knees and a frilly collar made of the same silky and lacy fabric as the dress. He was not wearing any underwear, though at least. Luckily, Roman spared him from wearing high heels, and let him wear some elegant looking shoes with a wide and one inch high heel instead.

Then Roman entered the bedroom, where Zsasz stood, having waited for him. His boss didn't just lie down on their huge bed, like he expected him to, but instead circled Victor like a predator would do to its prey. His gaze wandered up and down slowly, Zsasz could feel it all over him, as if it was burning itself into him. One leather-clad hand then found its way under the skimpy skirt and squeezed one of his ass cheeks, all of a sudden. Victor flinched slightly. He was completely out of it, a little too focused on Roman's eyes on him and the way he felt embarrassment course through his system at the knowledge of what he was wearing. He was Victor Zsasz, feared by anyone with half a brain cell; and yet, here he stood in a fucking porn-y maid dress at the mercy of his boss and partner, waiting to be ravished. It was humiliating, really.

"I'm tempted to make you clean the room first, before I fucking ruin you," Roman rasped into his ear, making him shiver slightly. Fuck.

"Boss, please!" Victor whined lowly. He wouldn't admit that it kind of turned him on to be made to actually clean something in this outfit before fucking, but he also just wanted to get out of this stupid dress.

"I really like it when you beg, you know? What do you think, baby, how long would it take to make you a pleading fucking mess before I even touch you properly, hm?"

Victor didn't even dignify that with an answer.

Apparently Roman didn't like that, he never did, and so Zsasz earned himself a slap to his ass, which Sionis just had a tight grip on, still. He jumped a little, startled. Shit, he usually wasn't so fucking jumpy around Roman.

"I expect an answer when I talk to you, Missy." Fuck, Roman really just went there, didn't he?

"I'm sorry, Boss. I-It wouldn't take long at all, sir," Zsasz replied dutifully, finally looking up at Roman with an apparent blush visible on his cheeks, as the other man just smirked down at him. Without really knowing it, Victor really had taken on the role he was given by Roman and this stupid outfit, which he didn't think was that stupid anymore.

"Good! Why don't you go to the supply closet and get some of the bleach and the additional supplies you'd need then, hm? Don't forget the gloves of course," Sionis instructed him, patting his cheek condescendingly and then giving him a shove to get going. Smug bastard.

Zsasz went and did as he was told. When he came back, Roman had at least used the time to get out the lube already. That promised to earn him a good fuck in the end, at least.

"Well, there are some spots on the floor from one of our... _little escapades_. I can still see some of the blood shining _right there_ ," he pointed to a completely clean spot on the floor, "and _there_ ," again an entirely spotless one. Roman really liked this game, apparently.

"Of course, Boss," Victor muttered, kneeling down in front of the first spot.

He soaked the patch he was guided towards with some bleach and took the scrubber, scratching it back and forth over the spot, working in the bleach. To give Roman a show, as humiliating as it was, he arched his back and pushed out his ass, the skimpy dress not even covering up anything anymore, as he felt a cold breeze at his cheeks. Sionis gave an appreciative little hum. It made Victor flush with arousal, making him forget how embarrassed he should feel. He felt his cock stir.

He continued on like this with the next spot and the ones Roman suddenly found after. It was only a matter of time before either of them broke, although Zsasz knew it had to be him. Roman wanted him to beg, and so he would. He knew that Sionis was about to reach his limit, too though, as he was visibly straining his pants and his voice got deeper and rougher each time he guided him to a new spot. It turned Victor on to no end, so he finally gave in, hard and aching, dripping against the skirt that covered his hard cock.

"Boss, please! Please, I fucking can't wait anymore, please. Use me, Boss, please use me!" Zsasz pleaded, sounding as breathless and desperate as he felt. He wished it was only an act.

Roman growled, which made Victor moan breathily, and then he stepped towards him, looming over him. "Put the supplies away and then go kneel on the bed, all fours, 'kay?" Roman rasped huskily.

Shit, Victor was so far gone. His mouth watered at the sight of Roman's hard cock straining against his expensive pants, a wet spot having formed where his head was; and the husky command could have made him come on the spot.

"Yes, Boss," Victor said, or rather whimpered, and then gathered the supplies he'd used together and brought them back to where he'd found them, in a rush.

When he came back, Roman stood beside the bed, waiting there with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Quickly, Victor got rid of his shoes because he knew Roman didn't tolerate that, no matter what, and positioned himself on the bed on all fours, like he was told to. Eagerly, he arched his back again, his chest almost touching the mattress, as he pushed out his ass again, the skirt flipping over to reveal him even further. He could hear Roman's breath catch. It made him smirk.

Then the mattress dipped, as Roman put his knees on it and shuffled behind him, wrapping his, now bare, hands around his hips in a bruising grip. Roman pushed his crotch against Victor's ass, pressing the clothed outline of his cock against him.

Moaning, Zsasz pushed back against him. "Please," he whined.

"Tell me how much you want my cock, Missy, then maybe I'll have mercy on you, 'kay?" Roman rasped, running his hands and nails over Victor's sides and thighs, making him shiver with arousal.

"Fuck, Boss, please! I need you- _please_ , I want your big fat fucking cock inside of me, now! Please!"

Sionis groaned, pressing against him hard, before he shifted away, leaning over to grab the lube. He squirted a generous amount on his fingers, warming it up a little, and then inserted his index finger roughly into Victor. With a guttural moan, Zsasz pressed back into it, taking it in as deep as it would go. Roman made quick work of preparation, thrusting in his, then, three fingers quickly and roughly, until he deemed Victor open enough to handle his cock.

Zsasz heard Roman use a tissue to clean up his hand, and then the sound of his zipper rang through the room. A moment later, Roman's slick cock head nudged against Victor's glistening hole. Slowly at first, Sionis pressed inside. When his head was in, he roughly shoved in almost his entire length, as Victor could only moan deeply and press back into him.

"Fuck, Boss, yes!" he moaned.

Roman patted his hip and then gripped them in a bruising grip once more, pulling back and then pushing back in hard, deeper than before. He repeated that until he's built up a quick, rough rhythm that made both of them moan and groan loudly, without a care in the world.

"You have, _ah_ , no fucking idea, _fuck_ , how fucking sexy you look in this, _mh_ , stupid fucking dress!" Roman groaned mid thrusts and moans.

Victor couldn't really form any sentences, let alone words, anymore, so he just moaned some kind of agreement. It seemed to be good enough for Roman, though, as he kept thrusting inside of him hard, always pushing him further into the mattress, making the skirt flutter with it. Every thrust into him, Victor could feel Roman's pants against his naked thighs. It was intoxicating how Sionis was just as desperate as him, so that he hadn't even undressed.

With a precision like no other, Roman also always hit Victor's sweet spot, making him see stars and moan as loudly as he could, his voice already hoarse and broken. "Come on my cock, baby," Roman commanded eventually.

Victor came on the spot, twitching, clenching around Roman, and moaning so brokenly, as he ruined the inside of the skirt with his come. Roman followed quickly, groaning and pushing inside one last time before he pulsed inside of him, painting his insides with his sticky, warm release.

Not too long after, Roman pulled out and sat back on his heels, panting.

Victor collapsed flat onto the mattress, completely fucked out, breathing rapidly. "Fuck," he groaned.

" _Whoo!_ I don't think I've had such a good fuck in a while!" Roman exclaimed, clapping his hands together, his smirk audible to Victor.

"Hmmm, agreed, Boss," Victor mumbled into the mattress.

Fucking was always great with each other, they knew what each of them needed and wanted, what got them off best; but neither of them could deny that this really was one of the best things they've done so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
